


Death of a Sister

by not-another-gem (gems_6515)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Sara's Death, Sin finds out Sara is dead, Sisters, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gems_6515/pseuds/not-another-gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin finally finds out her sister is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So it just occured to me that no-one has probably told Sin that Sara is dead. It you think back to 'Time of Death' the sisterly bond was really established between the two, with each of the them considering the other family. The idea that no-one has told Sin that her sister is dead really struck me as devastating and horrible- this little fic is the result of that.

No one had told her. She knew she wasn't really family, but Sara was her sister in everything but blood, and was the only family she had had in the last few years. It was normal for her to go weeks here and there without hearing from her, but Sara always made sure to drop her a line before she got too worried. 

After the undertaking she didn't see Roy that much. She figured he was hurting over Thea leaving. What he didn't see was that Thea had left her too. She knew that there were others that Thea was more deliberately leaving, but still Thea has left her too, and Roy closed himself off God knows where; which meant she lost two friends instead of one. And now….and now no-one told her that Sara was gone. She had lost them all, one by one, until she was alone. 

She was alone, left behind, in the Glades to watch the scum-bags of world to harass, abuse, and hurt others. Left alone to watch the worst of the world. To watch those who can least defend themselves be taken advantage of the most.  
She walked past an alley way to hear a pained cry. ‘Please, please don’t hurt me. My daughter, I'm all she has…..please….please.’ The woman was sobbing hysterically as a wall of a man loomed over her, leering. The woman was backed into the wall, cowering, holding herself, as if trying to make herself small enough to disappear. The man jeeringly laughed.

She almost kept walking. It wasn't any of her business. She had her own pain to deal with. But then a voice in the back of her mind, that sounded suspiciously like Sara quipped, ‘Really, you’re just going to walk away. I didn’t walk away from you. Come on Sin. You leave her now; you may as well have beat her yourself.’ 

Sin sighed. Sara wouldn't have walked by. Sara would have kicked the guys arse with her bow staff. ‘Stuff it,’ she thought, as she turned and began to walk down the alley way. Sara wasn't here, but that didn't mean everything she stood for had to be gone too. It didn't mean that anyone else had to end up alone because Sara was gone. Sin grabbed a bit of pipe that was on the ground, and twirled it around in her hands. Sara may not have taught her much, but she had taught her enough. 

‘Hey jackarse! Leave the lady alone.’


End file.
